DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): In order to further the goal to advance the study of topics in the demography and economics of health and aging at SU, Core B, the Program Development Core, has the following specific aims: (1) To develop and nurture promising new small-scale projects in the areas covered by the Center?s research activities. (2) To provide recipient investigators with opportunities for critical review and concept development through consultation with experienced investigators with diverse perspectives. (3) To support the preparation and submission of applications for peer-reviewed research or career development awards. (4) To support joint research efforts with leading young investigators, including pre- and post-doctoral trainees, and thereby encourage the pursuit of careers in the study of issues in demography and economics of aging. (5) To enhance and reinforce international research networks in medical technology change and demography, in developed and under-developed countries, with the long-term objective of integrating the two programs. (6) To fund four new projects in the first two years: (a) determinants of changes in the well-being of the elderly; (b) the fiscal impact of the elderly on state and local governments; (c) international comparisons in demography; and (d) extensions of recent efforts to understand global technological change in health care.